Hope Lost
by Courtney DiLaurentis
Summary: Hope is an experiment. She is Nudge's twin sister and needs to help Max save the world. I NOT GOOD AT SUMMARYS. PLEASE READ!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hope P.O.V

I was running for my life using my super speed. I had to get to her, I needed to see her or the world would end. I ran towards the boardwalk, when I saw her walking with the rest of the group. I decided to follow them to see where they would go. I saw them walk into Forever 21.

I walk into the store and decide to read the youngest, Angel's mind and I heard her trying to read my mind, but I had a really strong mind block. I decide to give her a message into her mind. "Angel stop trying to read my mind".

She gasp and turned around and told Max. "Crap" I thought and tried to get out of the store but they caught up to me. "Who are you" Max ask me giving me a glare. I wanted to explain myself to them, but it wasn't the right time to tell them. I tried to move again, but fatigue caught up to me and I passed out.

Character

Name: Hope

Age: 12

Family: Christina and John Ross – Parents Deceased

Crush: Guess

Favorite Colors: Sunset Orange, Hot Pink

Powers: Show Memories, See Future in Dreams, Create Force Fields, Super Speed, Healing Powers, Changes Appearance, Controls All the Elements, All the Flocks Powers


	2. Meet Hope

Chapter 1

Ugh! This sucks, Nudge dragged us into Forever 21. She took forever just to try on a silly dress and shoes.

_Voice – Italics_

**Max – Bold**

_Max soon you will meet someone very important, someone who could help you save the world_

**When?**

Of course there was no direct answer to my question. "Max I was reading peoples mind and trying to get through a girls mind block, when a voice pop into my mind and said to stop reading her mind" Angel said. Then she pointed to a girl that was around Nudge's age with mocha skin and straight brown hair.

She saw us looking at her with a "Crap" expression on her face. I was starting to walk towards her when she just passed out on the floor.

To avoid causing a distraction I told the rest of the flock to Up, Up, and Away to my mom's house. I ask Angel to try and found out more about the strange girl.

It took us about five minutes to get over there. As we landed, I rang the bell really fast trying to get her to open the door.

When she finally open the door she took are appearance and the girl in my arms and let us in. "Are you guys hungry" she asked as she took the girl from my arms and up to Ella's room.

Then she went into the kitchen and took a plate full of fresh cookies, and put them on the counter. I ran over grabbing at least 5.

I go and sit next to Fang on the love seat putting my head on his chest. "She is waking up" Angel yelled running up the stairs to see her.

"Stop" I yelled and told everybody to wait while I figure out if she is good or evil.

I walk in and see her wings are out, pure whit like angels but with pink feathers at the end. She looked up to me giving me a shy smile.

I decide to go talk to her. "Who are you and are you in league with the scientist? I ask. "No I am an experiment, my name is Hope".

She gets out of bed and walks towards me. I call the rest of the flock in to meet Hope. I introduce Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and then Angel.

"Why can't I read your mind" Angel ask putting her angelic face. "I have a really strong mind block" she answered, inspecting each flock member.

I was about to ask her a question when Angel pipes up again and ask "Who are you looking for?" She looked at us and then said I looking for…

**Who is Hope looking for? Review please and you get cookies :D**


	3. Explanations And Some Hanging Out

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it's just that I have been busy lately. Also have any of you read Nevermore yet? I have and I was so dissapointed with the pairing. Also the way Max was acting in the book, I mean she is tough not a slut or sappy yet they play her like that. So dissapointed with the book. I'm not trying to hate on James Pattterson but this is just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own Hope and the plot.**

* * *

_Previously,_

_I am looking for ..._

* * *

Hope's POV

"Nudge, I am looking for Nudge, she is my sister and I found out when reading the scientist minds".

The way the flock looked at me was between shock and confusion to happiness and disbelief. The fist one to speak was Nudge. "You're my sister"? she asked excitedly. "Yeah, don't you noctice the similarities, we both look the same with are brown skin and my brown hair, the only diffrence is that mine's is straight and my eyes are bright blue.

"What are your powers" Iggy asked, "Mine are Show Memories, See Future in Dreams, Create Force Fields, Super Speed, Healing Powers, Changes Appearance, Controls All the Elements,Bonds People Have, and also all of your powers".

"Wow thats so cool" Nudge whispered, and the rest of the flock looked in awe about my powers. I blushed, suddenly embarresed by how they stared at me.

My stomache suddedly grumbled and I blushed even more "Sorry" Max said, "I forgot that you hadn't eaten". "When was the last time you eaten?" Nudge asked, I thought about it and notice I drifted off and replied "A week ago" like it was no big deal. The others looked at me with disbelief and shock on how I lasted so long without food.

I looked back at them and then headed downstairs towards the kitchn to search for some food, the rest followed me and Iggy stepped inside to help me make something. 'How did you learned how cook" asked Iggy, I remebered at the school since I was one of the most powerful mutant so they wanted me to learn new things like cooking and cleaning. I notice I haven't answered yet and told him they teached me at the school, he grimanced like he was remembering some bad memories from the school. "How did you become blnd?" I asked, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to I added". He looked at my forehead while telling me about how they experimented with eyes and that made him become blind. I felt bad for him but I knew he wouldn't want my smpathy so instead I said "You're really brave" I whispered to him, "You are too" he whispered and he grabbed my hand. I didn't respond at first so he was about to let go but I grabbed it back and smiled at him, he must of known I did that and smiled back at me.

We continued cooking and made a giant feast, by the time I went to bed with a huge grin on my face happy on how my first day with the flock has been.

* * *

**Sorry about the sucky ending but I couldn't think of an ending for this chapter, please review I don't care about what. If you need inspiration tell me what you thought about Nevermore, or leave some ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
